TheEpic Saga of Lina vs The Gigantic Robotic Ninja
by VaMpYrE-HiNaTa666
Summary: Oh no! A Giant Robotic Ninja comes from the future and destroys a resturant and wants to kill Lina!
1. Default Chapter

_**The Amazing and Epic Saga Entitled Lina Inverse Versus the Gigantic Robotic Ninja**_

One day Lina was walking down the street. She was minding her own business. She said to herself, "Hey, I think I'll stop by that new resturant and eat them out of house and home!"

But when she reached that new resturant to eat them out of house and home, something terrible happened! The windows suddenly exploded and the building collapsed, revealing the agent of distruction to be none other then the Gigantic Robotic Ninja.

"Lina Inverse," it said in its mechanical voice, "I was created in the future and have been programed to kill you."

"I will not let you get away with destorying the new resturant that I was going to eat out of house and home!" Lina exclaimed. Lina casted a dragon slave at the Gigantic Robotic Ninja.

The Gigantic Robotic Ninja was able to dodge it using its ninja abilities. It then fired three rockets from its robotic arm. "Hahaha! I have won!"

"Not so fast!" shouted Lina. She barely dodged the missles though the last one hit Sylphiel who had been just passing through the town minding her own business. "Oh, now you have really done it! I am very mad now! You will pay!"

But as the Gigantic Robotic Ninja was a robot, it felt no fear.

* * *

Oh, no! A cliff-hanger! If you want to see who wins, you'll have to review for me to write it! KTHXBYE! 


	2. Chapter the Second

_**The Amazing and Epic Saga Entitled Lina Inverse Versus the Gigantic Robotic Ninja**_

_Chapter 2_

The Gigantic Robotic Ninja felt no fear at Lina Inverse's threat. He even laughed robotically. This inspired much ire from Lina.

Meanwhile, Sylphiel sat up, holding her terrible head wound. "I... I'm ok.. It's just a scratch!" she reassured anyone who was paying attention."

"Quack! Let's see what we can do about that then! QUACK!" quacked the Gigantic Robotic Ninja's evil sidekick, the Foul Fowl Duck. He launched himself at the nice young girl. By pure chance, Sylphiel reached down to brush off her cape at that moment. Her arm connected with the Foul Fowl Duck and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry, Mr. Duck!" she said.

Lina, seeing that her friend who she didn't really know too well but you know they had been through some the-world's-in-danger situations before and those are really good for getting you close to people quickly-ahem, her friend was no longer in danger, so she turned her attention back to her opponent.

She wasn't able to dodge fast enough as a net shot out of the robot's chest.

"Haha. Lina Inverse, I have won," the Giant Robotic Ninja taunted her.

She was, however, able to use a fireball to destory it. "Think again, glorified toaster-head!" Lina fired up a Laguna blade. The robot was lucky and moved at just the right moment, only losing an arm.

From the missing arm lashed out wires that were sparking at the ends. But they weren't just writhing at random- the Gigantic Robotic Ninja had full control of them and planned on using them.

Could this be the end for our herione?

* * *

Oh, no! A cliff-hanger! If you want to see who wins, you'll have to review for me to write it! KTHXBYE! 


	3. Chapter the Third

_**The Amazing and Epic Saga Entitled Lina Inverse Versus the Gigantic Robotic Ninja**_

_Chapter 3_

Lina Inverse jumped and dodged the sparking wires from the Gigantic Robotic Ninja's shoulder, where its arm used to be. Every time she started to cast a spell, there the wires would be, causing her to have to abandon her efforts and jump to safety.

There had to be some way to defeat it, there just had to be! Lina was not going to give up. No way no how would she surrender to a Gigantic Robotic Ninja from the future who was programed to kill her and had already destroyed a resturant that she had wanted to eat out of house and home!

Suddenly, she got an idea.

Meanwhile, Sylphiel cradled the head of the Foul Fowl Duck. She massaged his feathered figure and apologized profusely for knocking him unconcious.

"It was an accident, Mr. Duck! I'm so sorry I hurt you!" she said. Then Sylphiel remembered her healing magic, and prepared to fix up the Foul Fowl Duck... while totally neglecting her own terrible head wound. Oh, that Sylphiel! Such a trouper! So Selfless!

Anyways, Lina Inverse drew her sword and prepared to fight the Gigantic Robotic Ninja. But the sword alone wouldn't be enough. She looked around for what she needed.

There was a path from the door where the resturant's owner had burned rubber in his desperate escape from the violence and destruction of his livelihood.

"Would that work? Yes, it will have to do!" Lina said to herself. She then picked up a piece of the resturant owner's burned rubber. It was burned, but it should work anyways.

She wrapped the rubber around the hilt of her sword, and charged at the Gigantic Robotic Ninja. The rubber on the hilt was to prevent her from being electrocuted as she stabbed him with it.

"DIIIIIEEEEE!" Lina shouted as she charged.

The Gigantic Robotic Ninja attempted to dodge but could not get totally out of the way, so the sword connected. Lina yanked it out with a shower of sparks. She prepared for another attack.

But as she charged the Gigantic Robotic Ninja once more, the heal of her boot hit a rock and slid into a small depression in the ground. Lina lost her balance and fell on her butt as the angry, sparking, Gigantic Robotic Ninja loomed over her.

Could this be the end for our herione?

* * *

Oh, no! A cliff-hanger! If you want to see who wins, you'll have to review for me to write it! KTHXBYE! 


	4. Chapter the Fourth

Before we start this chapter, I'd like to give a shout-out to Ziki! YOU RULE MY BROTHA! ALL FOR YOU MAN, ALL FOR YOU!Let's here it for ZIKI! ZIKI! ZIKI! ZIKI!

_**The Amazing and Epic Saga Entitled Lina Inverse Versus the Gigantic Robotic Ninja**_

_Chapter 4_

Lina Inverse sat on the ground where she had fallen. The Gigantic Robotic Ninja loomed over her threateningly, sparking up a storm. Things looked bad. Very bad. But Lina knew she couldn't give up! How could she, when this fiendish hunk of scrap metal had destroyed a resturant that she had planned to eat out of house and home and THEN stated that its intention was to kill her?

The Gigantic Robotic Ninja inched closer in that ridiculously slow way that evil things always do.

Meanwhile, the Foul Fowl Duck slowly regained conciousness, craddled in the lovely Sylphiel's arms.

"Quack!" he weakly quacked. "You...you...you quack saved my life!" Soon, he flinched in internal conflict. "I'm supposed to quack kill you, but you saved my fu-quacking life! WHAT SHOULD I DOOOO!"

"When in doubt," Sylphiel said kindly with a graceful smile, "I always pray about things."

Meanwhile, the Gigantic Robotic Ninja had finally gotten to where Lina had fallen. Had he not have taken his sweet time, Lina would have still been there. As is, Lina had already escaped by tunneling away with a spoon.

"Hah!" Lina shouted as she climbed out of her tunnel. "I clearly have the speed advantage!"

Then, the sky suddenly blackend. A forboding wind swept the earth. The heavens themselves opened up and started raining pianos.

Could this be the end for our heroine (and the rest of the cast too!)?

* * *

Oh, no! A cliff-hanger! If you want to see who wins, you'll have to review for me to write it! KTHXBYE! 


End file.
